russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Songs Local All Day Easy on Easy Rock
'List of Songs by Local' 'Pop-up Tunes on Easy Rock' (10 am, 4 pm and 9 pm for Tuesday-Thursday and Saturday) * How Did You Know - Chiqui Pineda * Someone's Always Saying Goodbye - Allona * If - Nelson Del Castillo * You’re My Best Friend - Nelson Del Castillo * It Hurts When Love Fails - Nelson Del Castillo * Friend of Mine - Odette Quesada * Till I Met You - Kuh Ledesma * I Think I’m In Love - Kuh Ledesma * One More Try - Kuh Ledesma * Special Memory - Iwi Laurel * Point of View - Joey Albert and Pops Fernandez * Over and Over - Joey Albert * I Remember The Boy - Joey Albert * Back In My Arms - Joey Albert * It's Over Now - Joey Albert * Yakapin Mo Ako - Joey Albert * Ikaw Lang Ang Mamahalin - Joey Albert * Iisa Pa Lamang - Joey Albert * Million Miles Away - Joey Albert * Don't Say Goodbye - Pops Fernandez * In My Life - Ariel Rivera * Ayoko Na Sana - Ariel Rivera * Sana Kahit Minsan - Ariel Rivera * Tunay na Ligaya - Ariel Rivera * Sa Aking Puso - Ariel Rivera * Let The Love Begin - Gino Padilla and Rocky * Closer You & I - Gino Padilla * Gusto Kita - Gino Padilla * Tell Me Your Name - Jose Mari Chan * Constant Change - Jose Mari Chan * Afraid For Love To Fade - Jose Mari Chan * Deep in My Heart - Jose Mari Chan * Please Be Careful with My Heart - Regine Velasquez and Jose Mari Chan * A Love To Last A Lifetime - Jose Mari Chan * Beautiful Girl - Jose Mari Chan * Can't We Start Over Again - Jose Mari Chan * So It’s You - Raymond Lauchengco * Farewell - Raymond Lauchengco * I Need You Back - Raymond Lauchengco * Sana Darating Ang Umaga - Raymond Lauchengco * I Will Always Stay In Love This Way - Baron Barbers * Mahirap Magmahal Ng Syota Ng Iba - APO Hiking Society * Love Is for Singing - APO Hiking Society * Show Me a Smile - APO Hiking Society * Pumapatak Ang Ulan - APO Hiking Society * Panalangin - APO Hiking Society * Ewan - APO Hiking Society * Batang-bata Ka Pa - APO Hiking Society * Princesa - APO Hiking Society * When I Met You - APO Hiking Society * Blue Jeans - APO Hiking Society * American Junk - APO Hiking Society * Awit Ng Barkada - APO Hiking Society * Paano - APO Hiking Society * Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Barkada - APO Hiking Society * First Love Never Dies - Boyfriends * Dahil Mahal Kita - Boyfriends * Salawahan - Boyfriends * Bistado Na Kita - Boyfriends * Nais Kong Malaman Mo - Boyfriends * Sumayaw, Sumunod - Boyfriends * Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal - Boyfriends * Araw-Araw - Boyfriends * Pers Lab - Hotdog * Manila - Hotdog * Ikaw Ang Miss Universe Ng Buhay Ko - Hotdog * Panaginip - Hotdog * Annie Batungbakal - Hotdog * Bongga Ka 'Day - Hotdog * Beh Buti Nga - Hotdog * O Lumapit Ka - Ella Del Rosario * Mr. Disco - Ella Del Rosario * Thank You For Loving Me - Janet Basco * You Made Me Live Again - Janet Basco * Why Can't It Be - Rannie Raymundo * Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan - Basil Valdez * Kastilyong Buhangin - Basil Valdez * Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo - Basil Valdez * Hanggang Sa Dulo Ng Walang Hanggan - Basil Valdez * Ngayon At Kailanman - Basil Valdez * Tuwing Umuulan at Kapiling Ka - Basil Valdez * Say That You Love Me - Basil Valdez * You - Basil Valdez * Ordinary Song - Marc Velasco * Both in Love - Tito Mina * Honey - Tito Mina * Honey (Tagalog Version) - Tito Mina * Ikaw Pa Rin - Tito Mina * Got To Let You Know - Tito Mina * Now That I Have You - The Company * Always - Marco Sison * I'll Face Tomorrow - Marco Sison * Make Believe - Marco Sison * My Love Will See You Through - Marco Sison * Be My Lady - Martin Nievera * Say That You Love Me - Martin Nievera * Your Are My Song - Martin Nievera * No Way to Treat A Heart - Martin Nievera * Each Day With You - Martin Nievera * How Can I - Martin Nievera * I'll Be There (For You) - Martin Nievera * Kahit Isang Saglit - Martin Nievera * Ikaw Lang Ang Mamahalin - Martin Nievera * Ikaw Ang Lahat Sa Akin - Martin Nievera * Kailan - Smokey Mountain * Paraiso - Smokey Mountain * Can Be This Love - Smokey Mountain * You Won't See Me Crying - Passage * Paglisan - Color It Red * Even If - Jam Morales * A Smile In Your Heart - Jam Morales * Binibini - Janno Gibbs * Ipagpatawad Mo - Janno Gibbs * Fallin' - Janno Gibbs * Till My Heartaches End - Ella May Saison * Goodbye's Not Forever - Ella May Saison * Forever's Not Enough - Sarah Geronimo * How Could You Say You Love Me - Sarah Geronimo * I Still Believe In Loving You - Sarah Geronimo * I'll Be Alright - Sarah Geronimo * Again - Leanne and Naara * Someday - Leanne and Naara * Somewhere Over the Rainbow - Leanne and Naara * Can We Just Stop And Talk Awhile - Lea Salonga * Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal - Lea Salonga * The Journey - Lea Salonga * Don't Know What To Do (What To Say) - Ric Segreto * Loving You - Ric Segreto * Give Me a Chance - Ric Segreto * Stay - Ric Segreto * Kahit Konting Pagtingin - Ric Segreto * Sana Maulit Muli - Gary Valenciano * Gaya ng Dati - Gary Valenciano * Narito - Gary Valenciano * Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos? - Gary Valenciano * Hang On - Gary Valenciano * Until Then - Gary Valenciano * Take Me Out Of The Dark - Gary Valenciano * Shout for Joy - Gary Valenciano * Look in Her Eyes - Gary Valenciano * Di Bale Na Lang - Gary Valenciano * Wag Mo Na Sanang Isipin - Gary Valenciano * As Still as a Photograph - Cacai Velasquez * Muli - Gary Valenciano feat. Regine Velasquez * No One Throws Away Memories - Richard Tan * Kailangan Ko, Kailangan Mo - Richard Tan * Forever Blue - Cacai Velasquez * Kahit Kailan - South Border * Love of My Life (Multiplex Karaoke) - South Border * Rainbow - South Border * 214 - Rivermaya * 241 (My Favorite Song) - Rivermaya * Hinahanap Hanap Kita - Rivermaya * Elesi - Rivermaya * Ulan - Rivermaya * Himala - Rivermaya * Kisapmata - Rivermaya * Liwanag sa Dilim - Rivermaya * One and Only - Parokya Ni Edgar * Gitara - Parokya Ni Edgar * Harana - Parokya Ni Edgar * Inuman Na - Parokya Ni Edgar * Buloy - Parokya Ni Edgar * Minamahal Kita - Parokya Ni Edgar * The Ordertaker - Parokya Ni Edgar * Bagsakan - Parokya Ni Edgar * Halaga - Parokya Ni Edgar * Picha Pie - Parokya Ni Edgar * Para Sa'yo - Parokya Ni Edgar * Mang Jose - Parokya Ni Edgar * Narda - Kamikazee * Chiksilog - Kamikazee * Alay - Kamikazee * Doo Bi Doo - Kamikazee * Martyr Nyembra - Kamikazee * Ligaya - Eraserheads * With A Smile - Eraserheads * Ang Huling El Bimbo - Eraserheads * Harana - Eraserheads * Pare Ko - Eraserheads * Para Sa Masa - Eraserheads * Magasin - Eraserheads * Kaliwete - Eraserheads * Toyang - Eraserheads * Forevermore - Side A * So Many Questions - Side A * Set You Free - Side A * Tell Me - Side A * Let The Pain Remain - Side A * But If You Leave Me - Junior * Akala Mo - Aiza Seguerra * Pagdating ng Panahon - Aiza Seguerra * Pakisabi Na Lang - Aiza Seguerra * With A Smile - Aiza Seguerra * Perfect - True Faith * Alaala - True Faith * Muntik Nang Maabot Ang Langit - True Faith * Huwag Na Lang Kaya - True Faith * Paano Ka Magiging Akin - True Faith * Next In Line - After Image * Habang May Buhay - After Image * Tag-ulan - After Image * Mangarap Ka - After Image * Everyday - Agot Isidro * Sa Isip Ko - Agot Isidro * Beginning Today - Agot Isidro * How Am I Gonna Tell You - Sharon Cuneta * Mr. DJ - Sharon Cuneta * Bituing Walang Ningning - Sharon Cuneta * Pangarap Na Bituin - Sharon Cuneta * Sana'y Wala Nang Wakas - Sharon Cuneta * High School - Sharon Cuneta * P.S. I Love You - Sharon Cuneta * Hurting Inside - FOJ * I've Fallen For You - Jamie Rivera * Moments of Love - Martin Nievera and Jamie Rivera * Pain In My Heart - Neocolours * Maybe - Neocolours * Say You'll Never Go - Neocolours * Hold On - Neocolours * Kasalanan Ko Ba? - Neocolours * Tuloy Pa Rin - Neocolours * Your Love - Alamid * Sorry Na Pwede Ba - Rico J. Puno * May Bukas Pa - Rico J. Puno * Lupa - Rico J. Puno * Together Forever - Rico J. Puno * Magkasuyo Buong Gabi - Rico J. Puno and Elisa * Macho Gwapito - Rico J. Puno * Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo - Rey Valera * Tayong Dalawa - Rey Valera * Walang Kapalit - Rey Valera * Maging Sino Ka Man - Rey Valera * Kung Kailangan Mo Ako - Rey Valera * Sinasamba kita - Rey Valera * Pangako Sa'yo - Rey Valera * Mahal Na Mahal - Archie D * Ang Aking Awitin - Bong Gabriel * Pag Tumatagal Lalong Tumitibay - WADA-B * You Are To Me - Martin Nievera * Shine - Ima Castro * Goodbye - Regine Velasquez * Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang - Regine Velasquez * You Made Me Stronger - Regine Velasquez * Dadalhin - Regine Velasquez * Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw - Regine Velasquez * Tanging Mahal - Regine Velasquez * Pangarap Ko Ang Ibigin Ka - Regine Velasquez * Pangako - Regine Velasquez * Narito Ako - Regine Velasquez * Photograph - Ariel Rivera * We're All Alone - Zsa Zsa Padilla * How Can I Forget You - Nexxus * I'll Never Go - Nexxus * Moonlight Over Paris - Paolo Santos * Hands To Heaven - Christian Bautista * The Way You Look at Me - Christian Bautista * Jealous - Nina * Foolish Heart - Nina * Don’t Say Goodbye - Nina * Someday - Nina * I Love You Goodbye - Nina * Love Moves In Mysterious Ways - Nina * Same Ground - Kitchie Nadal * Huwag Na Huwag Mong Sasabihin - Kitchie Nadal * Pagsubok - Kitchie Nadal * Bulong !! - Kitchie Nadal * At Your Best (You Are Love) - MYMP * Huwag Mo Nang Itanong - MYMP * Tell Me Where It Hurts - MYMP * Especially For You - MYMP * Paalam Na - MYMP * I Will Still Love You - Freestyle * Before I Let You Go - Freestyle * So Slow - Freestyle * Hanggang Ngayon - Kyla * Ngayong Wala Ka Na - Kyla * Beautiful Days - Kyla * Nasaan Ka Na - Kyla * If The Feeling Is Gone - Kyla * Your Love - Juris * A Love To Last A Lifetime - Juris * Sila - SUD * Huwag Na Huwag Mong Sasabihin - SUD * Di Makatulog - SUD * Half A Million - Karylle * No Greater Love - QUEST * Be A Child Once Again - John Cadelina * Let Me Be The One - Jimmy Bondoc * Pagbigyang Muli - Erik Santos * 'Di Ko Kaya - Erik Santos * I Will Never Leave You - Erik Santos * I'll Never Go - Erik Santos * Mahal Ko O Mahal Ako - KZ Tandingan * Killing Me Softly - KZ Tandingan * Two Less Lonely People In The World - KZ Tandingan * Lahat Sa Buhay Ko - Mark Bautista * You - Jona * Mahika - TJ Monterde * 1, 2, 3 - TJ Monterde * Dating Tayo - TJ Monterde * Kapit - Christian Bautista * Hanggang Kailan - Michael Pangilinan * Bakit Ba Ikaw - Michael Pangilinan * Kathang Isip - Ben&Ben * Pagtingin - Ben&Ben * Mundo - IV of Spades * Sino - Unique Salonga * Bukod-Tangi - Unique Salonga * Walang Papalit - Music Hero * KLWKN - Music Hero * Hiling - Mark Carpio * Tadhana - Up Dharma Down * Mabagal - Daniel Padilla & Moira Dela Torre * Tagpuan - Moira Dela Torre * Sa Ngalan Ng Pag-ibig - December Avenue * Dahan - December Avenue * Kung 'Di Rin Lang Ikaw - December Avenue and Moira Dela Torre * Huling Sandali - December Avenue * Kahit Di Mo Alam - December Avenue